


Greedy

by ItsAutumnHereFriend



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid V
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, I literally don't know if I should refer to him as "Snake" or "Venom", NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Snake is fully clothed, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAutumnHereFriend/pseuds/ItsAutumnHereFriend
Summary: You've always liked Snake's thighs.  You're excited to finally feel them in a new light.
Relationships: Venom Snake (Metal Gear) & Reader, Venom Snake (Metal Gear)/Original Character(s), Venom Snake (Metal Gear)/Reader, Venom Snake (Metal Gear)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Greedy

Whining out his name, your head falls back, hips rocking harder on his thighs. You fist the material of his pants in one hand, resting the other on his chest. "Snake-" a gasp befalls your parted lips, his grip on your hip tightens, and you swear you could feel his chest rumbling despite not hearing his groan if you could have focused on anything but his thighs. 

His eyes rove the cant of your body just as much as your eyes gloss at the very sight of the situation: him underneath you fully clothed, you on top fully naked. 

The very thought sends pleasure down your spine. 

"Fuck, Snake, I-" 

He flexes his thigh. A high-pitched groan leaves your lips and falls into his wake. His hand kneads your hips, his robotic arm kept fisted in the bedsheets to refrain from touching you. From soiling you with something he's  _ not _ but you love him in every way and-

He sits up, pressing your body against his. "Baby," he whispers in your ear as you grind against him harder, harder,  _ harder _ . 

Your nipples brush against the fabric of his shirt and his voice becomes a lovely ambience; you can only focus on the pleasure his body gives you.

Of course Snake notices. 

His beard scratches along your neck, sending shivers and goosebumps in its wake. He stops at your jugular, silently mouthing at the skin, pressing gentle kisses. 

Until he bites you. 

A heavy moan breaks through the room.

"That's it babygirl," his voice careens sweetly into your ears. "Come for me, can you do that?"

You nod frantically. "Yes, yes,  _ yes _ -" and your thighs ache and you desperately wish for more friction on your clit but-

Your eyebrows scrunch together, trying to tip over the edge, grinding harder and harder on his thigh, gradually losing your speed. 

"What's wrong baby?" He looks you in the eyes. You can barely keep his stare. He wants you to say it, wants you to ask for it, but he flexes his thigh in just the right way and you can't control your voice even if you wanted to-

" _ Snake, _ " you growl, glaring. He responds with a slight twitch in his lips. 

He hums, leaning back slowly. "What?" 

His thigh had stopped flexing. You can really feel your thighs ache now. 

You rest your forehead against his chest, whining as your hips continue their slow roll. " _ Please _ . I need you--need your fingers, God,  _ please _ ." 

"Just Snake is fine." He sounds amused, that asshole. Any other time you would have laughed, and well, you try to, only for it to come out in a shaky wheezing breath at the same time his thumb finally circle around your clit. 

You turn your head, lips brushing against his neck. "Thank you, thank you," you repeat. He shivers against your lips, letting his head rest on yours. 

He lets out a hum of approval. "Like this?" 

"Yeah, harder--just like that." 

Your hips pick up their speed as the pleasure is near overwhelming. Fire courses through your body, your fingers dig into his back. 

A whine rings into the otherwise silent room, hips losing their speed once more. You sigh his name into his skin. Snake rubs his thumb on your inner thigh, letting you fall from your ecstasy.

When you can finally feel your lungs burning with air, you move your head away from his shoulder. Though he doesn't let you stray far. He captures your lips in his, and you lazily pour your adoration into his touch. 

Once you two part, he taps your hip, asking you silently to move back a bit. 

"Made a big mess," he says, staring at the wet spot you had created on his pants. 

You hum. "Not my fault your thighs look great in these pants." You tap lightly on his other thigh. He snorts. 

Then he chokes as you palm him through his pants. He's hard, it would have been hard to miss.

You work quickly to get his pants off his thighs, cock hanging free, and you note a certain wetness on his thigh that makes you grin. 

Placing a palm against his chest, you push him to lie down. You turn, thighs on either side of his body, facing his hardness. 

He brings you closer to his face as you begin to stroke his length. 

As he grunts, you swivel your ass in his face. A ringing pierces into the silence, pain starting to bloom from his slap. Snake caresses it as a small apology. 

"Greedy little thing, huh?" He says, thumb brushing a ghost of a touch on your clit.

A  _ small _ apology. 

You grin back at him. "Let's see how fast I can make you cum."

**Author's Note:**

> Still struggling with writer's block. So of course I decided to write porn.  
> Nice.


End file.
